


Fragments - Le Seigneur des Anneaux

by Kaelyan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Litchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 12 mars 2018  
> Genre : Humour  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Litchi (Blue Wendigo)  
> Nombre de mots : 105

* * *

Haldir se faufile dans la pièce. Il ne doit pas se faire repérer. Ce serait catastrophique. Il en va de son honneur et de celui de la Dame.

C'est le milieu de l'après midi et il sait que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais il a résisté le plus possible. Il doit en récupérer. Il est en manque. Peut-être aurait-il dû tout de même attendre la nuit.

Il touche enfin au but, se saisit de son butin et en remplit ses poches quand soudain...

« Le Capitaine de la Garde ! Mais quelle honte! »

Mortifié, il fuit par la fenêtre, semant des litchis dans son sillage.

* * *

 


	2. Ronces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : Humor  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Ronces (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses. Courir durant des jours. Dormir dehors par  _tous_  les temps. Supporter l'autre asperge blonde aux oreilles pointues.

Il voulait bien faire à manger, même sans feu. Ramper dans les ronces, à longueur de journées. Il accepterait même de raccourcir sa barbe, tiens. Mais ça ? Non.

Ah, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ? Eh bien tant pis, il se débrouillerait autrement.

Ça ferait ralentir tout le monde ? Peu importait.

Il n'était qu'un égoïste ? Oui, et alors ?

Qu'ils se fassent tous à l'idée. Lui, Gimli, ne monterait  _PAS_  sur ce canasson.

* * *

 


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : angst  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Date (Haru-Carnage)  
> Nombre de mots : 111

* * *

Aragorn frappa à la porte en bois.

"J'arrive," marmonna la voix d'Haldir depuis l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit le battant et plongea son regard droit dans celui de l'homme, qui lutta pour ne pas se dandiner de gêne.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda l'elfe.

"Je venais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour demain," répondit le dunedain. "La bataille sera rude et Helm ne doit pas tomber. Nous n'en réchapperont pas tous."

Haldir serra les dents et hocha la tête, une telle tristesse dans le regard que l'homme ne sut qu'ajouter.

"Vous survivrez," assura le guerrier millénaire. "Demain ne sera pas la date de votre mort."

* * *

 


	4. Baie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Baie (Hamish W. Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 111

* * *

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'aviez-vous en tête ! Vous savez que Vertbois est corrompu ! Pourquoi avez-vous touché ces baies ?! Inconscient ! Attard..."

"C'est bon ?" coupa une voix faible. "Je pense que j'ai saisit le fond de votre... argumentation."

Haldir darda un regard furieux sur le dunedain, où perçait encore l'inquiétude.

"Je n'en suis pas certain. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas recommencer ?"

"La migraine provoquée par vos hurlements, sans l'ombre d'un doute," ricana Aragorn.

"Si seulement c'était possible," souffla l'elfe, soudainement las.

"Pourquoi avez-vous eu peur pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas."

Mais le capitaine se détourna.

* * *

 


	5. Sergent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Sergent (Paul)  
> Nombre de mots : 109

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Quatre jours qu'ils coursaient un groupe de gobelins. Et le rythme du guerrier était tout simplement impossible à tenir pour son organisme humain.

"Dépêchez ! Vous me retardez !"

"Oui Sergent, à vos ordres, Sergent," grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, mais forcément, l'autre, avec sa fichue ouïe elfique surdéveloppée, l'entendit.

"C'est capitaine !" cingla-t-il. "Voilà une vingtaine de siècles que je ne suis plus sergent !"

"Vous êtes Capitaine de la Marche, pas de la Course," répliqua-t-il.

L'autre se figea et son regard ne fut pas totalement glacial. Il y avait une étincelle d'amusement tout au fond.

* * *

 


	6. Équilibre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : general/romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Équilibre (Lanae)  
> Nombre de mots : 114

* * *

L'herbe frottait contre son dos nu. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Un souffle chaud balayait son oreille.

"Ressent chaque muscle de ton corps," murmura Haldir. "Ait conscience de ce que tu es capable de faire, et d'endurer."

Aragorn expira, fermant les yeux pour chercher plus de sensation, plus de contact. Il savait que s'il faisait un mauvais mouvement, il aurait mal.

Il était couché au sol, torse nu, tenant les dagues du capitaine sur la pointe de ses index, sans aucun moyen de les rattraper si elle tombaient. Elles pourraient l'entailler jusqu'à l'os... mais il savait que Haldir les rattraperait s'il perdait l'équilibre.

* * *

 


	7. Marchandage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : general  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Marchandage (Storiesmania)  
> Nombre de mots : 107

* * *

"Trois arcs, ce n'est pas la mer à boire," grogna le marchand

Plus loin, dans un mallorn, Haldir s'ennuyait.

"Si la marchandise n'avait pas été abîmée, je vous l'accorde. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas," répliqua un garde de la Lorien.

Ça faisait des minutes que le marchandage s'enlisait. Le capitaine n'en put plus et se mit à prier les Valar de lui offrir une distraction. Rien ne vint, tout d'abord.

Puis un cor résonna, et trois secondes plus tard, il dépassait les deux autres pour s'avancer vers les porte bannières du Gondor, le cœur rempli d'allégresse.

* * *

 


	8. Bison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Bison (Julindy)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

Le dunedain s'étouffa lamentablement après avoir goûté une gorgée du breuvage. Il se reprit tant bien que mal, toussotant dans son poing. Il tenta de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux, mais l'elfe ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle.

"Dois-je vous emmener chez un guérisseur ?" se moqua-t-il.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce ? Une boisson elfique ?"

"En effet. On l'appelle petite eau."

"La quantité d'eau doit être petite, en effet," marmonna l'homme, déclenchant un léger rire chez Haldir.

"Et quelle est cette plante ?" s'enquit-il en désignant l'herbe fine dans la bouteille.

"De l'herbe de bison."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux précisions pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :
> 
> 1\. Żubrówka est une marque commerciale de vodka polonaise. La dénomination Żubrówka provient du mot żubr, le nom polonais, biélorusse et ukrainien pour le bison, grand consommateur de l'herbe aux bisons (Hierochloe odorata) dont un brin se trouve dans chaque bouteille.
> 
> 2\. En russe, vodka veut dire "petite eau"


	9. Billevesée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : general  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Billevesée (Julindy)  
> Nombre de mots : 112

* * *

"Il suffit !" s'exclama Aragorn, stoppant les deux conseillers qui hurlaient "Sortez et revenez lorsque vous serez capable d'échanger avec calme !" Les congédia-t-il. "Qu'on me laisse seul !"

Il sortit de sa tunique un parchemin . Il le connaissait par cœur mais le relisait sans cesse pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il avait gagné le droit de gagner les Cavernes de Mandos après sa mort.

Deux années qu'ils l'avait reçue. Depuis, tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire n'était que billevesées.

Il n'avait à l'esprit que deux orbes gris acier et des mèches dorées teintées de sang. Il voulait les revoir. Exemptées de sang.

* * *

 


	10. Stupidité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 3 novembre 2018  
> Genre : drama/friendship  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : Stupidité (Julindy)  
> Nombre de mots : 118

* * *

Aragorn vit les yeux gris acier écarquillés de surprise. Puis la douleur commença à s'infiltrer, suivie d'une résignation gênée.

L'homme secoua la tête. Mille mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, cherchant à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'en laissa pas un sortir.

"Je suppose que je viens de perdre toute crédibilité concernant mes sermons sur la stupidité des hommes ?" souffla l'elfe dans ses bras.

Aragorn ferma les yeux une seconde.

"Cette lance m'était destinée," murmura-t-il.

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Le Gondor a besoin d'un roi. Vous devez..."

L'elfe n'alla jamais au bout de sa phrase.

Le dúnedain ferma les yeux.

"Je sauverai le Gondor, Haldir. Je vous le jure"

* * *

 


	11. Premier plaisir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : general/romance  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Premier plaisir (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 106

* * *

"Si on demande aux gens un moment précis concernant compagnon de leur vie, la plupart répondront : "Le moment où j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux." Le premier regard, le premier toucher, ce genre de choses."

Aragorn regarda celui qui partageait sa vie depuis des années.

"Je n'en ai pas," avoua. "Mon premier plaisir, c'est me réveiller chaque matin avec toi. C'est te prendre dans mes bras. Ce sont ces moments douloureux ou nous sommes présents l'un pour l'autre. C'est toi, tout entier."

Haldir haussa un sourcil

"Tu as encore parlé avec mon frère," soupira-t-il. "Fichu poète..."

"Râle autant que tu veux. Je sais que tu m'aimes."

* * *

 


End file.
